The Ring Series :: My Partner Is You
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon pergi ke Ilsan di wilayah barat. Sedang terjadi pertarungan hebat, antara Park Yoochun dari DBSKnight dengan seseorang. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kekuatan gelombangnya berpengaruh pada Ring Yesung? Mungkinkah itu…?


_'Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi, suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil kekuatan itu darimu. Sampai jumpa di utara, Kim Yesung…'_

**The Ring Series :**

**My Partner is You**

Cast :

Park Leeteuk

Hankyung

Kim Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Hurt

Rating : K+

Summary : Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon pergi ke Ilsan di wilayah barat. Sedang terjadi pertarungan hebat, antara Park Yoochun dari DBSKnight dengan seseorang. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kekuatan gelombangnya berpengaruh pada Ring Yesung? Mungkinkah itu…

Disclaimer : Lihat ajja disclaimer sebelumnya.. Hhehe..

Warning : Typos, abal, jelek, gaje, makin rumit, de el el.. Mianhaeyo…

Readers, jangan timpuk author… Mianhae, lama… Ok, ini juga publish colongan… Nanti jangan nungguin kelanjutannya yaa, soalnya pasti lama. Keputusan hiatus panjang sudah diambil… Mianhae…

Thanks to Ryo Saenagi, for the manga 'Nanaki the psychic power'…

* * *

><p>Pov :: Kim Yesung<p>

Kupandangi bintang malam ini dari jendela kamarku. Indah. Anginnya juga tidak terlalu dingin.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Masa laluku.

Disaat aku harus keluargaku yang di bantai habis di depan mataku sendiri. Saat aku lari dari pengajaran setan sialan itu. Saat aku berhenti di dekat menara Seoul dan melihat seorang yang kucintai di bunuh juga di depan mataku.

Bukankah itu sangat bodoh? Kenapa aku diam saat itu?

Menyaksikan kematian mereka dalam hitungan detik.

Sungguh bodoh, dan sangat bodoh…

Aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang membunuhku. Dan kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saja sekalian?

'Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi, suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil kekuatan itu darimu. Sampai jumpa di utara, Kim Yesung…'

Kata-kata itu menjadi tujuanku sampai sekarang. Awalnya, aku hanya akan membunuh orang yang telah membantai keluargaku, membunuh orang yang berharga untukku. Tapi, setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya dari Teukie hyung tentang semua rahasia ini, aku mulai berfikir lain. Aku tidak hanya akan membunuh orang itu saja, tapi aku juga akan membunuh atau tepatnya menghancurkan seluruh kelompok kegelapan yang kini sudah menyebar luas dan berniat memusnahkan manusia di seluruh muka bumi.

Jiwa semua orang kini berada ditangan kami. Para pemilik kekuata supernatural, Ring…

Leeteuk hyung…

Ya, Leeteuk hyung adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan ring. Dan akhirnya mengumpulkan kami, para pemilik ring di seluruh penjuru yang terbatas.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang ini memang. Tapi, aku berjanji akan melindungi semuanya sekarang. Keluarga baruku dan semua orang dengan kakuatanku. Akan kutemukan partnerku secepatnya.

Gomawo, Leeteuk hyung… Kau telah memberiku satu kehidupan lagi…

.

"Hyung… Gawat!" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke ruanganku. Siwon. Ia menggunakan teleportasi dan kelihatan sangat panic.

"Wae, Siwonnie…?"

"Terjadi penyerangan di bagian barat. Aku juga masih belum tahu pastinya, kita ke tempat Teukie hyung sekarang."

Sret!

Tanpa menungguku, Siwon menghilang dari hadapanku. Dengan perasaan tergesa-gesa aku-pun menyusul Siwon ke ruangan Leeteuk hyung.

'Teleportasi'

Dua detik, aku sudah ada di ruangan yang sangat besar. Ruangan milik Leeteuk hyung. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyaku serius sambil duduk di kursi kosong yang ada disitu.

"Hankyung mendeteksi sesuatu. Terjadi penyerangan di bagian barat. Kemungkinan besar, salah satu anggota DBSKnight sedang melakukan penyerangan disana…" Jawab Leeteuk hyung.

Semuanya hanya diam memandang Leeteuk hyung. Menunggu perintah.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh…" Sebuah teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Leeteuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung menutup mata kirinya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Sangat sakit sepertinya. Kami sangat panic.

"Hyung!" Donghae mendekati Leeteuk hyung. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Leeteuyk hyung tidak menjawab. Ia terus meringis kesakitan. "Ugh…"

Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk hyung. "Hyung, tenanglah… Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut tangan Leeteuk hyung yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Access healing." Serunya pelan.

Ya, kalau mata Leeteuk hyung bereaksi seperti itu, berarti mata kirinya melihat kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Dan hanya Sungmin yang bisa menenangkan Leeteuk hyung.

Tapi, kenapa harus dengan membuat Leeteuk hyung sakit seperti itu?

"Aarrrgghh.." Erangnya lagi.

Aku selalu khawatir jika keadaan mata Leeteuk hyung sudah begini. Kadang itu bisa menjadi sangat buruk pengaruhnya. Semuanya selalu panic, tapi diam-lah yang hanya kami lakukan, karena kalau kami ikut campur, itu akan mengganggu Sungmin saja.

Donghae. Dia pasti yang paling panic. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Karena mereka orang terdekat dengan Leeteuk hyung.

Cahaya biru masih dialirkan ke tubuh Leeteuk hyung melalui tangannya. Mencoba mengalirkan access healing untuk mengurangi kesakitannya.

"Agh, Sungmin… Satu menit saja.." Pinta Leeteuk hyung pada Sungmin. Itu artinya, Leeteuk hyung meminta bantuan Sungmin untuk menahan sakitnya dan memberikan kesempatan Leeteuk hyung untuk berbicara. Biasanya jika sudah seperti itu, Leeteuk hyung akan merasa kesakitan dan kehilangan kesadaran. Bisa sangat lama ia bangun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, arasseo…"

Cahaya dari tangan Sungmin terus keluar.

"Huft… Hankyung, kau kembali ke runganmu. Pantau situasi dan keadaan disana juga caritahu titik lemah musuh. Donghae, kau ikut dengan Hankyung…" Perintah pertama keluar dengan sangat cepat. Tentu saja, Sungmin hanya akan menahannya selama satu menit.

"Hyung…" Lirih Donghae.

Aku tahu, Donghae sangat mencemaskan Leeteuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum pada Donghae. "Lakukan tugasmu, Hae…"

Mau tidak mau, Donghae mengangguk dan pergi bersama Hankyung.

"Siwon, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun. Kalian pergilah ke barat. Kalian siap?"

"Ne, kami siap!" Jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun serentak.

Apakah ini artinya Leeteuk hyung mempercayakan keadaan di bagian barat kepada kami? Ini adalah tugas pertama untuk langsung melakukan penyerangan bagi kami.

"Yesung?"

"Ne, aku juga siap!"

Leeteuk hyung mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu anggota DBSKnight, berhati-hatilah…"

Kami mengangguk dan pergi menggunakan teleportasi.

Sebelum menghilang, Kyuhyun berpesan terlebih dahulu. "Sungmin hyung, tolong Teukie hyung yaa…" Anak itu mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk hyung ternyata.

Ya, semoga Sungmin dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk Teukie hyung.

Diantara kami, Leeteuk hyung lah yang paling kuat dan hampir bisa menguasai seluruh kemampuan supernatural serta mencapai tingkat akhir kekuatannya tanpa terkecuali. Saat dia menemukan pertnernya nanti, dia pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat dalam menggunakan 'endless', kekuatan terakhir.

.

Sret!

Kami sampai di wilayah barat. Di sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Entah sepi karena memang sudah malam, atau karena para penghuninya sudah terbunuh.

"Hyung-deul, pasang chip-nya…" Seru Kyuhyun.

Aku dan Siwon mengangguk. Kami sama-sama menbempelkan chip kecil ini dibelakang telinga. Chip ini mengandung gelombang komunikasi yang sangat tinggi. Chip ini digunakan untuk mempermudah komunikasi kami dengan Hankyung hyung. Ini adalah chip penemuan Hankyung hyung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kita kemana, hyung?" Tanya Siwon yag diikuti anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Kita ikuti saja jalan ini sambil menunggu pemberitahuan dari Hankyung hyung." Jawabku. Mereka mengangguk.

Kami berjalan mengikuti sepanjang jalan yang terbentang.

Whusssssssshhhhhhhh…..

Angin malam bertiup kencang. Seiring dengan angin malam yang bertiup kencang menerpa kami, kepalaku merasa sakit. Seperti terkena gelombang yang sangat besar. Kekuatan gelombang yang amat sangat besar.

"Aaaaarrrgggg…." Erangku.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depanku berbalik dan menghampiriku.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku terus memgangi kepalaku. Gelombang ini terlalu kuat. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya. Gelombang apa ini?

"HYUNG!" Siwon mengguncangkan tubuhku yang sudah jatuh bersimpuh.

Seolah tak mendengra mereka, aku tetap tidak menjawab. Aku menutup mataku untuk merasakan sesuatu.

Terdengar suara seseorang! Berteriak. Kesakitan. Apa ini? Mungkinkah ini telepati? Ya, telepati. Aku yakin, partner-ku berada di sekita sini. Tapi, apa partnerku berada dalam bahaya?

"Hei, apa kalian dengar aku?" Suara ini berasal dari Chip yang kami pasang. Hankyung hyung.

"Ne, kami mendengarmu." Jawab Siwon.

"Kekuatan gelombang Ring yang besar ada di Ilsan. Sepertinya terjadi perang kekuatan besar disana. Efeknya berimbas pada Yesung. Kalian harus segera pergi ke Ilsan." Hankyung hyung menjelaskan.

Apa kekuatan besar itu adalah kekuatan partnerku?

"Ne, hyung. Kami kesana." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu…" Hankyung hyung belum selesai bicara. " Teukie hyung melihat jika itu adalah DBSKnight Park Yoochun. Berhati-hatilah. Dia kuat dan sudah berpartner. Tapi kali ini, dia datang sendiri."

Park Yoochun? Bukankah ia yang membantai keluarga Donghae?

"Hyung… Dia yang membantai keluarga Donghae?" Tanyaku sebisanya. Rasa sakit ini masih terus terasa.

"Ne, tapi Donghae baik-baik saja disini. Kalian cepatlah menuju Ilsan…"

"Ne.."

"Hyung, kau bisa berlari?" Tanya Siwon.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne."

"Baiklah, ayo…"

Kami berlari secepat mungkin. Karena poisisi kami sekarang sudah tidak jauh dari Ilsan.

.

Sesampainya di Ilsan, kami dikejutkan dengan pemandangan tidak menyenangkan. Seseorang tengah jatuh dengan seorang lagi tengah berdiri tegak. Namja yang berdiri itu terlihat sangat tinggi dan agak berisi. Aku yakin, itu adalah Park Yoochun. Dan itu, siapa itu?

"Hei!" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Kau Park Yoochun! Kau apakan namja itu?" Teriakannya terdengar sangat sok sekali. Ah, dia memang seperti itu.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya.. Lihatlah siapa yang menjadi korbanku hari ini?" Yoochun menunjuk namja itu yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Ringku bercahaya. Ringku menuntunku kepadanya.

"Hyung!"Jerit Siwon.

"Ohohooo… Ada yang bereaksi rupanya." Gumam Yoochun meremehkan.

Aku tak mengerti, ring ini menuntunku kehadapannya. Dan aku kini berada di hadapannya. "Gwaenchana?"

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hyung! Awas!"Teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat jelas seiring dengan seruan kekuatan Siwon. "Blow!"

Satu sentimeter lagi, aku akan terkena serangan Yoochun jika Siwon tidak menahan dengan blow-nya.

Siwon mengunci seluruh tubuh Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun tidak bisas bergerak.

"Hyung! Menjauhlah, bawa namja itu!"

Ya, aku harus menjauh dari Yoochun.

Aku memapah namja itu menjauh dari Yoochun. Ring kami bereaksi satu sama lain. Ring yang kujadikan bandul untuk kalungku, dan ringnya yang ia pakai dipergelangan tangan kirimya. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat hebat merasuki tubuhku. Badan namja itupun bergetar hebat. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Ne, gomawoo.." Apakah kau pemilik ring juga?" Tanyanya lemah.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Ring kita…."

Kulihat namja itu tersenyum padaku. "Ya, kita partner…"

"Yesung. Aku Kim Yesung." Ucapku.

"Ya, mungkin kita partner, Yesung hyung. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Mencobanya? "Ya, kenapa tidak…"

Kudengar teriakan Yoochun yang mulai lepas dari Blow milik Siwon. Siwon terpental kebelakang dan darah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hei, kau Yoochun." Kini Kyuhyun kembali memulai aksinya.

Ia bertarung dengan Yoochun dan Siwon pun bangun kembali untuk membantu Kyuhyun.

Aku membantu namja itu untuk menyehatkan kembali keadaanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ryeowook."

"Oh, ok… Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Ryeowook?" Tanyaku serius. Sesekali aku melihat kebelakangku, melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun terpental jauh kebelakang, dan Siwon tengah berusaha menahan Yoochun.

"Dongasaengku sudah tidak bias menahan orang itu. Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya."

Aku pun mengangguk. Kami berdua berdiri. Dan berpegangan tangan.

"Tutup mata. Dan kumpulkan kekuatan kita. Samakan gelombang kekuatan ring kita. Kau siap, Ryeowook?" Aku memberi pengarahan.

"Ne."

Kami memulai kekuatan itu. Pegangan tangan kami semakin kuat. Kuangkat tanganku keatas dan kuarahkan kedepan, Ryeowook pun sama.

"Siwon, mejauuuhhhh.." Teriakku.

Kulihat Siwon menjauh, dan Yoochun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Yoochun masih terkena blow level satu dari Siwon. Bagus!

"ENDLESS!" Seruku dan Ryeowook.

Cahaya merah dengan kekuatan gelombang yang sangat besar keluar dari tanganku dan tangannya. Inikah kekuatan ku dan partnerku? Inikah 'endless' milikku dan Ryeowook.

Cahaya kekuatan itu lurus mengarah kepada Yoochun. Kulihat ia berusaha melepaskan Blow milik Siwon. Dan..

Dhuaaarrr!

Terjadi ledakan besardi tempat Yoochun berdiri seiring dengan endless-ku yang mengenainya.

Aku, Rywowook, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun mendekati tenpat Yoochun yang dipenuhi asap.

Dia hilang!

"Hyung, dia hilang!" Seru nKyuhyun cepat.

"Dia berhasil meloloskan diri…" Timpal Ryeowook.

Aish… Dia kabur…

Dan ini, endless?

Aku menatap kedua tanganku, dan beralih pada Ryeowook yang sudah tersenyum kepadaku.

Bisa dipastikan, misi ini, GAGAL…

* * *

><p>Yap. My partner is you, end…<p>

Maaf pendek,dan gak dapat dimengerti. Cerita pasangan partner ini akan dilanjut di series berikutnya. Jangan ditunggu, soalnya aku hiatus lama…

Gomawo, all~

Tidak review pun tidak apa, aku tahu fict kali ini sangat buruk… Hiks Y.Y


End file.
